


Goku and ChiChi

by VegebulLove



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegebulLove/pseuds/VegebulLove
Summary: Goku met ChiChi when they were kids and he told her he'd wanted a bride.
Relationships: Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 14





	1. Goku and ChiChi

"It seems like you're always angry at something." Son Goku said to the woman in front of him. They were about to fight each other in the World's Martial Arts Tournament. "There's alot to be angry about when I see _you_." She said angrily.

"Uhhh.." Goku said, still not understanding.

"Hmph." The woman said with a scowl on her face. "How could you?!"

Goku looked confused.

"So long as I live I'll never forgive you for this!"

"I don't understand, we've never met. I think you're mistaking me for someone else."

"Don't be stupid, you are Goku aren't you?" She stared him down as she growled quietly. She then ran at him with a cry, beginning the fight. She was good but Goku was better. He dodged all of her attacks while they fought. She was fast.

"Have I ever met you before?!" He asked.

"You really know how to lay on the charm don't you?! Of course we've met before!" She kept up her attacks while they talked. "Are you dense?! Did I mean that little to you?!"

As they continued to fight, Goku finally began to ask his own questions. "If you don't mind, can you tell me what I forgot so I can remember?!"

She growled again as they continued to fight. "Did you forget the promise you made as well?!"

"Promise? Did I promise you something?"

"That's right! Let me jog your memory!" She said angrily, keeping up her failed attempts of assault. He had dodged every one she'd thrown at him.

"I know you're angry." Goku said softly. "But tell me what I promised you, please."

She glared at him. "You're serious?! You really can't remember?!" She said "Fine! I'll tell you the promise you broke!" Her eyes were fiery as she shouted, " _You said that I would be your bride! You promised to marry me!_ "

"Say what?!" He heard Yamcha yell.

"Uhhh.."

"Hmph. I would think even you could remember that one!"

Uhhh.." He leaned towards his friends and whispered "Hey Krillin.. what's a bride?" Krillin and Yamcha both fell over in shock and so did the girl.

"Please, tell me!"

"A bride, roughly translated, means your life is over!" Krillin replied.

"Goku, a bride is a woman who is about to be married!" Yamcha said after he'd pushed Krillin away.

"I think my definition is more accurate! It means a woman you live with for the rest of your life!"

Goku looked at the girl in alarm. "Live together?! With you?! When I said that was I conscious?!"

"How can I live with someone if I don't even know their name?"

She glared at him again. "I don't know what game you're playing but I'll be happy to tell you my name." She said, getting in a fighting stance again. "If you beat me."

Goku grinned. "Ahh perfect! Besides if we're going to be spending the rest of our lives together it might be a good idea if I knew what to call you!"

"Ha! Are you so sure you're going to win? I'm not. In fact, at the pace you're fighting you'd be lucky to hit me once!"

Goku got into his stance too. "I can't wait to find out who you are. Are you ready for my attack?"

"Hurry up before I fall asleep!"

Goku pulled his fist back and knocked her out. She flew out of the ring without him even touching her and he rushed foward.

She sat up after a minute and groaned. "What happened? Ughh.."

Goku was crouched in front of her. "Just relax, give it a second, you'll be alright. I'm sorry, that blast was designed to knock you out of the ring, not knock you out."

"I don't believe it." She said as she stood up. "You completely knocked me off guard. Incredible!" She said as she climbed onto the ring again. "I hardly thought it was possible but you're even stronger than I remember."

"Well I won, will you tell me your name?"

She rubbed her head and looked at in with a angry face. "You're impossible. I'm the Ox- King's daughter, ChiChi."


	2. Chapter 2

Goku's face turned shocked as he made a startled noise. "Wait a minute... you're ChiChi?!" He went quiet for a minute then gave a shocked yell. "I remember! I did say it! It was back, back when we were children that I told you that I wanted a bride."  
"I remember, I was there."  
Goku sighed. "But I... I don't think you understand, I thought a bride was something to eat." Goku said, confused.  
He heard one of his friends say "It is." They snickered.  
The rest of his friends groaned and ChiChi sighed sadly. "Something to eat? Then the promise you made was a mistake?"  
Goku didn't like how sad she looked. He was drawn to her from the moment she had come up to him. He even liked the way she'd yelled at him. Something about her made him feel funny but in a good way. It hurt him to think he was the reason she was sad.  
"Sometimes my brain doesn't know what my mouth is saying." He paused for a literal second then looked into her eyes. "Good thing my heart does. Will you marry me?"  
She looked up at him with a smile. "Yes!"  
Goku liked the smile she had on her face. It made his heart flutter in his chest. She latched onto his arm smiled up at him and he couldn't help but smile back.  
They finished the tournament and Goku smiled at ChiChi once more. "Do you think you can still ride Nimbus?"  
"I don't know."  
"Well let's see." Goku turned to the sky. "Nimbus!"  
The cloud came quickly and Goku helped ChiChi on it, grinning as she sat atop it. "Great!" He climbed on it too and turned to ChiChi.  
"I should take you home right?"  
"Yes. I also think we should tell daddy about our engagement."  
"Sure."  
They rode Nimbus to the village that was ChiChi's home. Nimbus stopped in front of the castle, reminding Goku that ChiChi is a princess.  
She threw the doors open with a grin and took Goku's hand, pulling him down the long hallway and into the large room. Goku easily kept up with her.  
"Daddy!" She chirped as she ran up to him.  
"Good afternoon my darling princess." Gyu Mao said with a smile then he noticed Goku and the smile dropped. "Who's this?"  
"Daddy it's Goku!" She squealed.  
Gyu Mao smiled largely and Goku smiled. Back when they were children, when Goku had ignorantly agreed to take ChiChi as his bride, Gyu Mao had approved quickly because he was Gohan's grandson and Gyu Mao had adored Gohan.  
"It's wonderful to see you Goku!" Gyu Mao took his hand in his and shook it. "How have you been?"  
"Great! I've been training to get even stronger."  
"He even beat me today at the tournament! He's so strong now daddy!"  
"That is an accomplishment! ChiChi is the strongest woman I know."  
"Daddy did you mean it when we were children?"  
"Did I mean what?"  
"About Goku and I?"  
"The agreement of the two of you marrying? Well not really sweetheart. I've already found you someone.. I didn't think you'd ever see Goku again." Gyu Mao said reluctantly and winced when ChiChi's eyes teared.  
Both ChiChi and Gyu Mao jumped when Goku let out a growl.  
"With all due respect King Gyu Mao, ChiChi is mine."   
With her reminding him that he told her he wanted a bride, despite him not knowing what a bride was, coupled with the fact that she was so excited, Goku would do anything to make her happy. "You said you were more than okay with it because I'm Gohan's grandson and ChiChi took that to heart and waited this entire time and I do not plan to hurt her." His was surprised at how possesive and protective his voice sounded. What in the world was this beautiful woman doing to him? ChiChi looked at him, shocked. 2 hours ago he didn't even know what a bride was but now he was dead set on marrying her. She smiled warmly at him and laid her head on his shoulder. "Ohh Goku."  
Goku smiled back and gently wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to him. He looked back up to Gyu Mao. "I'll do whatever it takes to prove that I'm fit to marry ChiChi."  
"Well Goku I imagine the boy I have in mind will fight to win her hand."  
"Then I'll fight him." Goku said seriously. "She's my fiance, she is destined to be my wife."


End file.
